


In His Own Voice

by SinGrin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinGrin/pseuds/SinGrin
Summary: Iruka feels a bit uncomfortable saying his farewells, but not just for the usual reasons this time.





	In His Own Voice

“This is weird.” Iruka mumbles with a frown. “…Why are they having you do this again?” He reaches out tentatively to touch, and then apparently thinks better of it. Kakashi feels a little bad about taking up his lunch break with this since they’d said their goodbyes this morning. The jōnin rationalizes that it’s not so bad since Iruka only had a moment to say farewell and good luck between bites of a hastily made breakfast.

“He's still not fully recovered, and the team sent to ambush him is expecting a taijutsu master, not a ninjutsu specialist.” The bored tone sounds incredibly wrong without the smooth voice. The hands are a bit too big when they settle themselves over Iruka’s hips— too heavy. Kakashi’s wrapped a scarf over the lower half of his face, probably out of habit, so all Iruka can see are his eyes— well, not technically his eyes.

Iruka’s half-grimace half-frown persists. He reaches up and brushes Kakashi’s bangs aside. “It feels a bit like I’d be cheating if I gave you your kiss.” He remarks, only partly joking. “And sure, Guy’s a handsome enough man, but…”

“It’s the hair, isn’t it?”

“Uh… sure.” Iruka’s lips fold between his teeth as his hands find their way to Kakashi’s chest. Kakashi scans Iruka’s expressive face. He looks like he’s trying his best not to be impressed. Seeing as he’s all but groping Kakashi in this form, he’s failing miserably.

“His are bigger but mine are perkier.” Kakashi remarks, releasing the permanent henge by peeling up the corner of the seal secured to him by his chakra. In a poof he’s a little shorter and not nearly as bulky. Iruka lets out a little huff of amused exasperation through his nose, he finally relaxes in Kakashi’s hold and allows himself to be pulled close.

Iruka teases Kakashi with two soft brushes of his mouth over the older man’s. Kakashi captures Iruka’s lip between his on the third pass, masterfully pressing in for something a little more substantial. Iruka lets out a low laugh into the kiss, the sound sends shivers up Kakashi’s spine. Unwilling to resist, Kakashi dips his tongue between Iruka’s slightly parted lips, eliciting a sigh. They melt into one another, carried away in the pleasure found in each other's skilled use of lips, teeth, and tongue.

“Mm.” Iruka sounds all too soon, gently nudging Kakashi away. The older man reluctantly obeys. Their lips part with a satisfying little smack that the larger part of Kakashi would like to spend all day recreating. Instead, the Jōnin tugs up his mask and resets the Henge Seal. The odd hesitance Iruka had exhibited when Kakashi first arrived in his classroom is nowhere to be seen. The Chūnin’s hand strays to the cleft between Kakashi’s transformed pectorals and gives him a little push. “Go. You’ll be later than usual.”  
“It would be worth it.” Kakashi makes a point to leer.  
Iruka shudders. “If I never see that expression on Guy’s face again, it’ll be too soon.”  
“Come now Sensei, It’s the expression of youthful virility.”  
Iruka rolls his eyes. “Get out.”  
“Love you too, Sensei.” Iruka freezes mid-chuckle processing the words a half beat after they’d been said.  
Kakashi’s already out of the teacher’s window and leaping over the village rooftops with his heart hammering somewhere in his throat. Whoops. Hadn’t meant to let that one slip out just yet.

When he gets back he’ll tell Iruka with his own voice.


End file.
